cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Grey Griffin
Grey DeLisle (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Van Helsing: The London Assignment (Video, 2004; animated)'' [First Victim]: Throat cut by Mr. Hyde (Robbie Coltrane), who then steals her youth and leaves her body behind. A picture of her body is later shown in front of Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman) and Carl (David Wenham) by Caridnal Jinette (Alun Armstrong). *''Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)'' [Donna Fawkes, Heather]: Playing a dual role, "Donna Fawkes" is transformed into a Necromorph slicer offscreen, and is gunned down by Alissa Vincent (Nika Futterman) and her crew while trying to kill Shen (Kelly Hu) . "Heather" is torn to pieces by the necromorphs. *[[Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009)]] [Arcee/Elita-One/Chromia]: Voicing 3 characters, "Elita One" was shot to death by a Decepticon, "Arcee" was shot but wounded, and "Chromia" is last seen taking cover and not seen again. *[[Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)|''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)]] [''Nora Allen, Young Barry Allen, Martha Wayne]: Found dead by her son a Young Barry Allen (also voiced Grey too), then comes back to live when Barry (Justin Chambers) went back in time to save her, but dies again when the timeline is restored. Martha Wayne dies when the Timeline is restored. *[[Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014)]] [Arcee]: Although she doesn't appeared in the film, a card of her is shown with an X on it indicating she was killed by Cemetery Wind in Egypt. *''The Book of Life (2014; animated)'' Sanchez's Grandmother: Dies from complications brought on by cholesterol. Her death is not shown, but is indicated when she suddenly appears in the Land of the Remembered. (For comedic effect) *''Batman Vs Robin'' (2015; animated) [Samantha Vanaver]: Stabbed in the chest by Talon (Jeremy Sisto) with his clawed glove after he betrays her while kissing her to distract her. *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015; animated) [Tina Magnus/Platinum]: Accidentally killed by her husband: Will Magnus (voiced by C. Thomas Howell) by hitting her, but fell and struck her head on a table. Later Platinum posed as her, and "Platinum" is destroyed by Wonder Woman (Tamara Taylor) by transporting her to the sun. *''Batman: Gotham By Gaslight'' (2018; animated) [Sister Leslie/Jason/Selina Kyle(singing voice)]: Stabbed to death by Jack The Ripper (Scott Patterson). Jason lives! Television Deaths *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Halls of Time'' (2003) [Mandy]: Fades from existence after Billy (Richard Steven Horvitz) and Irwin (Vanessa Marshall) accidentally put her hourglass upside down. *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) [Sam Manson]: Dies in an explosion at the Nasty Burger restaurant along with Rickey D'Shon Collins (Tucker Foley),Kath Soucie (Maddie Fenton), Rob Paulsen (Jack Fenton), Colleen Villard (Jazz Fenton), and Ron Perlman (Mr. Lancer) in the future. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Southern Raiders'' (2008) [Kya]: Murder by Yon Rha(voiced by Tim Dang), she only appears in flashbacks.' *Mad: Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy ''(2011) 'Tigress/Soothsayer/Lofty: Voicing three characters, Tigress is killed by Lord Shen's army (Angry Birds), and Lofty dies when Bob the Builder accidentally blows her up (both played for comic effect.) *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Razer's Edge'' (2012) [Ilana/Aya]: Voicing 2 characters: Ilana is found dead by her husband Razer (voiced by Jason Spisak) when their home is found in ruins. Her death even causes Razer to become a Red Lantern, she only appears as a memory while Razer was being imprisoned, while Aya survives the episode. Later in Reckoning its revealed that she was killed by Atrocitus (voiced by Jonathan Adams) in order to make Razer a Red Lantern. *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Loss'' (2013) [Aya]: Damaged by a blast from the Anti-Monitor (voiced by Tom Kenny) by pushing Razer(Voiced by Jason Spisak) out of the way. She then fades away leaving only her compenents behind. However in the next episode: Cold Fury, its revealed she survived. *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Dark Matter'' (2013) [Aya]: Sacrifice herself by broadcasting a virus to destroy her program within the Manhunters even hits her too. Razer(voiced by Jason Spisak) grabs her and begs her not to go, but she tells him she'd always be with him, watching over him. She then dissolved into white sparks in front of him and Hal Jordon(voiced by Josh Keaton). Razer begins a journey to find her, knowing she's alive out there somewhere. As Razer begins his journey, a Blue Lantern Ring follows him meaning she might still be alive. Had the show not been cancel, she would of return and turn out alive. *''Regular Show: Skips' Story'' (2014) [Mona]: Crushed to death after a falling slab of concrete lands on her, after having pushed Skips (Mark Hamill) out of the way during his fight with Klorgbane (Troy Baker). *''Avatar - The Legend of Korra: Venom of the Red Lotus'' (2014) [Ming-Hua]: Fatally electrocuted while standing in a pool as Mako (David Faustino) fires a lightning bolt at it. *''The Batman: A Matter of Family (2016)'' Grayson: Falls along with her husband: John(Kevin Conroy) to their deaths, when Tony Zucco (vocied by Mark Hamill) sabotaged their act. While their son Dick (vocied by Evan Sabara) watched in shock. *''Samurai Jack: XCVIII'' (2017) [High Priestess]: Stabbed in the back with an arrow by Ashi (Tara Strong) after she tries to kill Jack (Phil LaMarr) after wounding her, her body then falls off a cliff. Video Game Deaths * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodines ''(2004) [Jeanette Voerman/Therese Voerman/Tourette]: Playing a character with multiple personalities, either "Jeanette" or "Therese" can be killed depending on which of the two personalities the player chooses to support during their final confrontation; the victorious personality will wrestle the gun out of her counterpart's hands and shoot herself in the chest, effectively erasing the loser from her mind in the process. However, if the player encourages the two to reconcile and merge, "Jeanette" and "Therese" will survive the game in their merged form of "Tourette." * Doom 3 ''(2004) '[Theresa Chasar]: Dies when a Lost Soul bursts out of her body, ripping out her spinal cord. * ''Ninja Gaiden 2'' (2008)' [''Elizebet]: Crumbles to dust after being defeated in combat by Josh Keaton while in her Fiend form. * Mass Effect 2 ''(2010) '[Nassana Dantius]: Shot in the chest at point-blank range by Keythe Farley, having been targeted for assassination by one of her competitors; she dies in Keythe's arms moments later. * ''Minecraft: Story Mode: The Last Place You Look (2015) 'the Redstone Engineer: If Jesse (Patton Oswalt) or Jessie (Catherine Taber) chooses her armor, DeLisle gets hit by the Wither Storm and dies of mortal wounds. (However, if Oswalt or Taber chooses Magnus (Corey Feldman)'s armor, he dies and DeLisle survives.) Gallery Elizebet death.PNG|Grey DeLisle's video game death in Ninja Gaiden 2. S5E22.165_Mona_Crushed_by_the_Ceiling.png|Grey DeLisle's animated death in Regular Show: Skips' Story. Ming-Hua_electrocuted.png|Grey DeLisle's animated death in Avatar - The Legend of Korra: Venom of the Red Lotus. Ashi_kill_Mom.png|Grey DeLisle's animated death in Samurai Jack: Episode XCVIII. Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Comedians Category:American actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:DC Stars Category:Mediamass Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Grey delisle Category:Ducktales Category:PBS Stars Category:As Told by Ginger cast members Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog